


Unloved

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, But still pretty bad, M/M, TW: drug use, not quite as sad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off as nothing. It ends the very same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unloved

Harry always got what he wanted. 

From when he was two and quite literally owned the playground, to when he was twelve and ruled over his shiny new boarding school, to when he was sixteen and finding all the highest-priced drugs in his pocket and the hottest boys who’d do just about anything to say they’d had a piece of The Harry Osborn, to now. 

Now, though, it was different. Everything was different. 

Come to think of it, nothing was different, save Peter Parker. 

He still bought drugs from whoever was willing to supply, still paid off the bouncer to let him in to the most exclusive over-21 clubs that he didn’t have the birthday to get into. He still spent his nights grinding against hot, sweaty bodies, still woke up in the morning unsure of what sins had been committed the night before. 

But there was also Peter. 

Peter, in all his post-teenage gorgeousness, was utterly in love with the Oscorp heir. He did anything and everything for him, and that included the time Harry’d laid him down on the couch and kissed him bruisingly. 

The younger knew that their arrangement meant nothing, though he still smiled and blushed and always came back for more. 

And perhaps Harry was growing a bit fond of the sweet, skinny childhood friend that quickly regained his position as best friend(with benefits). 

Maybe he wanted something more. 

But, oddly enough, as soon as he’d found it in him to sober up and confess his affection, Peter waltzed out of the elevator and immediately began babbling on about some girl. 

Her name was Gwen Stacy. Harry immediately remembered her, and immediately moved to make himself a drink once Peter’d uttered the name. 

Gwen Stacy. Oh how blonde and beautiful and smart she was, according to Peter. 

And, it seemed Peter had grabbed her attention as well. They had a date next Thursday. 

“Yeah,” Peter’d said dreamily, leaning back against Harry’s sofa. “What’d you call me here for?” 

 

Harry downed his drink and immediately moved to pour himself another. “No reason.” He replied, filling his glass. “Just thought we could catch up. It’s been a while.” 

Peter smiled and launched into a one-sided conversation about his aunt, the shots he’d grabbed for the paper, and quite a few other topics that he ping-ponged between while Harry sat across from him and drank. 

“You’re sure you’re alright?” Peter asked, pushing his hand through his hair for the thousandth time that hour. “You seem . . . off.” 

“I’m fine.” Harry, who was now slightly intoxicated, reassured, setting down his empty glass. “I think you should go.” 

Peter sobered(unlike Harry), looking too much like a kicked puppy for the CEO to handle at the moment. “Oh, really? I- Okay.” 

But his pout was too much, and he stood for another drink. “Yeah, sorry. I’ve got a meeting at three.” He didn’t. But it seemed like the best excuse he had. 

“Yeah. Of course.” Peter stood, gathering his things and starting towards the elevator. Then, he seemed to change his mind and striding over to embrace the young CEO. “Thanks, Harry.” He murmured, smiling when he felt Harry’s arms gently around him. 

It’d be okay. It would never be exactly what Harry wanted, which bothered him, but it’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Comments/Kudos are, as always, appreciated greatly!


End file.
